Aftermath
"Aftermath" is a March 21-22, 2015 thread from Season 4. Summary Full Text Part 1 'Akkey Black: '''Akkey stared up as the witch disappeared from sight, tea leaves floating down around them. It was gone. The attacks halted. No one was screaming anymore. They had lost a third of the rebellion, crushed under ice and buildings, some burnt, some drowned, some impaled. Camp was destroyed. She turned away and walked back to where the others had landed. Glancing at Warren, she was relieved to see her breathing. Everyone else looked haggard, dirtied, and bloodied… but alive. She slightly grinned and approached them, “I’m glad you guys are alri-” She didn’t finish her sentence. The earth spun beneath her and she fell face first into the snow. ''What? I was walking…? 'Blunt Donz: '“Hey…hey be careful!” Blunt said, helping her back up. “Here… come here,” he helped his friend over to where he had been guarding Mera and the Haddock children. “Need I patch you up again friend?” he asked with a wink, checking her for injuries. 'Akkey Black: '''She couldn’t stay standing. Blunt tried to support her but she still fell on her knees. Her vision started going dark, “Patch… them up… first…” she croaked out, moving her finger to point towards Warren and all the other injured rebels. Blood spurted from the wound on her back and pooled beneath her. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt screamed in a rather undignified fashion at the sight of the blood. He set her down carefully and peeled off his shirt, trying to staunch the flow of her injury. “I need a healer!” he yelled, and then realized the folly of this call. Even the healers needed healers now. He stood, running off to find something to help, he would have to do it himself. The patch up of Akkey’s back was crude, and but clean at least, the bleeding had stopped, for now.. Some time had gone by, and Blunt sighed as he whipped sweat from his brow. Stonegit walked up to him and Blunt stood. “Stonegit!” he said, his eyes full of relief as he ran to him, but came to a stop. Stonegit stopped as well, looking up at him, and then lowering his head, pressing his palms to his eyes. “Blunt…” he choked out. Blunt very carefully, reached over, placing a hand on the top of his head. “I know…” he said. “Come on…the Haddocks are safe.” Stonegit visibly relaxed and he turned around, he walked over to Haddock, grabbing his wrist. “Your family…they’re here,” he said. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock, relieved, stepped forward to Mera and the children, even though his vision danced dangerously as he did so. He thought his sight was clearing some by now, but it still was… dizzying… disorienting. “Mera…” “You’re injured,” she harrumphed. “Nothing bad,” Haddock assured her, glancing at Signy in her arms - at least as much as he could. “I am basically unharmed.” He then looked down to the direction of his son, Egil, who was crying. “Hey, young man.” He crouched, took Egil’s chin, and tilted it up gently. “You made it through. You’re going to be alright.” Egil nodded, sucking his lower lip. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“Are you ok?” Blunt asked Stonegit and the boy nodded. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said, and then gasped, crying out with relief as he ran over embracing his two dragons. “Thank Hel you two are ok!” he sighed, and then turned back to Blunt, he sighed. “I lost your gifts…” he said apologetically. Blunt shook his head, motioning back to the rubble. “I’ll get em back..” he said, his voice dower. Stonegit nodded a few times, and then knelt next to Haddock, gently resting a hand on Egil’s shoulder. “My King…” he said. “We’ll freeze to death before morning breaks…we need shelter.” “The nearest village is too far,” Blunt said, grasping the back of his head. Stonegit lowered his head again, and then slowly looked at Haddock. “There is only…once place…I can think of….that would give us immediate shelter, and maybe some initial supplies.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“And where would that be?” Haddock asked, though he felt he knew the answer already. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit licked his lips. “The dungeon,” he said quietly. “The Grounded Dungeon can house us.” he looked over the hillside. “And give the elderly and children some fortification. It’s our only means of defense now…life actually.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock closed his eyes for a moment. He paused, drew in a deep breath, knowing he and many would find it emotionally unpleasant to return to the Grounded Dungeon. “It must be done,” he said at last. “We go there.” Part 2 '''Warren: '“I forbid you to touch me until Chief Akkey isn’t bleeding anymore,” Warren said, pushing herself gingerly upright. It wasn’t hard to give a dangerous glare when her ribs blazed with every breath she took. “She has saved countless lives today, including mine, and is in… far worse shape than I am.” 'Grey Bergman: '“I hope you will at least let ME patch you up,” Grey said as she and Shadow walked over to the Pooka-hybrid. “If not, then I can always make Shadow sit on you.” 'Warren: '''Warren sucked in a painful breath at the thought. “Yeah, I don’t think that would be a good idea…” she offered a somewhat forced smile. “I’d rather not have a thousand-pound dragon sitting on my tender self right now….” '''Grey Bergman: '"Well, good," she said sitting down and getting some bandages out of a nearby medical bag. "So…how are you doing? I mean I haven’t really had the chance to talk to you…since, well, you know…me being kidnapped and all." 'Warren: '''Warren stared off into space and worked her jaw. “I don’t know. It’s going to take me a while to figure out today… right now it’s just easier not to think.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, it… it was a bit of a big shock,” she said the wrapping the bandages around Warren’s waist. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I managed to escape a collapsed fortress with Stonegit and Haddock and to save you, Tree, and Akkey. Hopefully, once we find shelter, we can calm down and figure out our next move.” 'Warren: '''Warren nodded. “I do not envy those who have to find a way to piece us together again. Haddock must be-” she broke off with a clipped cry as Grey’s careful fingers brushed against her abdomen. She grit her teeth and curled her hand into a tighter fist. “S-sorry. I um… I think my ribs are broken….” '''Grey Bergman: '“Hmm…yeah, there is a bit a fracture here and there,” she said gently pressing on Warren’s abdomen. “Unfortunately, the only thing I can do is get these bandages on you and give you some herbs to help the pain.” 'Warren: '“Well, that’s better than how they are now,” she said lightly, though her voice was a little strained. “Thanks. I’m so glad you’re okay. I was really worried when you disappeared….” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled gently at her adoptive little sister. “Hey, it’s alright now,” she said taking Warren’s hand in hers. “I’m back, and I promise…I’m not going anywhere again. If it helps you feel any better, I really missed you.” She was interrupted by a certain Night Fury, who nudged Grey’s cheek and crooned sadly. “Oh, of course, I really missed you too. Tell me,” she patted Shadow’s head, “were you a good girl for Warren while I was gone, huh? Were you a good girl?” '''Warren: '“She was great,” Warren said. “She stayed with me almost the whole time. You found a very good dragon.” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey chuckled. “Yeah, I was very lucky,” she said giving Shadow one last scratch under the chin before returning to tending Warren’s broken ribs. Category:Season 4 Category:Events